Cute Couple
by Alastair
Summary: Mukuro's in heat. HieiMukuro NOT A LEMON! Well, that's a first. How Hiei and Mukuro get together in my weird little story . . . arc . . . idea . . . thing . . . Yeah.


*-*-*  
  
Cute Couple  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Mukuro-sama?" He murmured, crawling closer to her on the bed, "Aren't we going to spar?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Hiei, I can't," she said, throwing the covers over her head.  
  
He chuckled, and crawled in under the sheets and covers, "And why not?" Her eyes glinted in the morning light that seeped through the sheets when Hiei laid beside her, and he smirked, pinching her sides, "What's wrong?"  
  
Mukuro cringed, edged away, and Hiei pressed closer. She whispered, "Hiei . . ."  
  
Throwing the sheets and covers off them to allow him room to straddle her, he heard a strange sound emit from her throat. A whimper. He hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head, and he frowned, "Mukuro-sama, tell me; you're starting to worry me."  
  
She covered her eye with one of her hands, and moaned, "Hiei, please, don't . . ."  
  
"Mukuro-sama?"  
  
Hiei lifted her hand to look her in the eye, and he leaned in closer, watching as her emotions played across her face. From nervousness to downright fear, he watched his liege lady.  
  
Was she sick? He felt her forehead, but there was no fever. Confused, he cautiously sniffed the air for any strange gaseous drugs that could have been affecting her. He found a rather pleasant smell. His brows furrowed, and he took a slightly deeper breath because it didn't smell like any drug that he had ever come across.  
  
When nothing happened to him, Hiei took an even deeper breath, noting that Mukuro cringed again. He frowned softly, recognizing the scent. It was similar to what Shizuru had smelled like when she had been ovulating.  
  
"Oh . . ." he remained hovering over her, and whispered, not wanting to alert any soldiers that could have been spying, "You should have told me. I would have-"  
  
"You would have what?!" She yelled, and she sat up, forcing him to do the same. "You would have tied me to the bed to keep me as a pet so that you could come and fuck me whenever you wanted! That's what you-!"  
  
"Tell the whole Makai that you're in heat, why don't you?" Hiei whispered harshly, pushing Mukuro onto her back. He leaned forward again, "I would have ordered myself and the soldiers to go on an extended trip. It's too late now. I'd never get them out in time to miss the height of your heat."  
  
She stammered, which was strange; Mukuro never stammered, "My heat cycles are erratic. They come and go as they please."  
  
He frowned, and sat back, "You should have told me that too."  
  
"And why should I have?" She snapped - much more like Mukuro. "It's my life. My choices, Hiei."  
  
"It is your life that I'm trying to protect. And when it comes to the protection of your life, you have no choices. You have mine to heed."  
  
Sighing, Mukuro covered her eye, "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
The Jaganshi was silent, thinking. Putting the male youkai that that lived in the fortress in the dungeons for the night was not the best way to go about it. While that would ensure that Mukuro was safe from rape - since while in heat, a female youkai was sucked dry of her youki to allow a male youkai to take her more easily - it did not ensure that the male half of the fortress would want to stay employed there for very long. Castrating them would definately come up with those results. Convincing the female half of the fortress to keep the males' hypersensitive senses 'busy' would be a tedious undertaking, and would probably come up with the result of no females.  
  
So, he couldn't prevent the male youkai from scrounging into her chambers . . .  
  
Then what would he do?  
  
An alternative popped up, and he looked it through, searching for flaws. Besides the fact that Mukuro might reject it for a very obvious reason, it didn't seem half-bad. Funny, that this had been what he was trying to prevent.  
  
He scowled at his hands, and then his eyes drifted shut, "I can only think of one way to protect you from any male youkai."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What would you think if I went out and searched for a mate for you?"  
  
"I'd think that you were nuts."  
  
Hiei's red eyes shot open, and he growled menacingly, "What's wrong with you? Do you *want* to be taken by some weak youkai? I'll save you the humiliation of being raped, Mukuro-sama. Again."  
  
She flinched, and Hiei cursed at his stupidity. What a thing to remind her off at a time like this!  
  
Mukuro suddenly blushed, and left Hiei high and dry to wonder why. She murmured, "I'd think that you were crazy because you don't need to go out anywhere to search for him."  
  
"Oh?" Mukuro was admiring someone? Why hadn't he heard of this? He smirked, "Who is it?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed to die the moment it touched her tongue.  
  
Hiei chuckled, "Mukuro-sama, you can tell me."  
  
"Hiei . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She licked her lips, and said more firmly, "His name is Hiei."  
  
He breathed out, "Oh . . ."  
  
He would have believed it a lie coming out of anyone else's mouth, but Mukuro . . . she wanted him?  
  
Mukuro sat up slightly, supporting herself with her elbows, "If . . . if you don't want to, Hiei, I won't force you."  
  
"Mukuro," he sighed into her hair, "how can I deny a pretty face?"  
  
"Are you sure? There might be children."  
  
Hiei took her hands, and raised them over her head, holding them there, and grinning impishly, "Do you think that they'll look like you or me?"  
  
She could do nothing but wait for Hiei's lips to gently touch on hers. Mukuro asked, "What about your futago, Hajikami and Kaibun? Yoshi, Keisuke, and Izumi? What will they think?"  
  
"They'll be glad that I've finally gotten off of my ass, and found another mate," he chuckled, kissing her cheek.  
  
After Shizuru had died, his opinion on life had been that any other being would be just a pale and shallow replica of his Shizuru. He had been so depressed and withdrawn that he had attempted to avoid all life, absolutely. This did not succeed, however. Izumi had the same sixth sense of her hahaue, and had found him with relative ease. She and her oniisan had chased him down to the most isolated recesses of the Makai, beating him mercilessly with their compassionate words.  
  
Their words weren't what convinced him though.  
  
Shizuru's uncanny ability to speak telepathically with him had followed her into the afterlife, and while they had spoken to him, Hiei had talked with his beloved. Actually, she had chewed his allegorical ear off, but that was besides the point.  
  
"Shizuru would have been happy for me too," Hiei whispered.  
  
She snorted, "A woman like that? I would have thought that she'd be jealous."  
  
"Hardly," he mumbled, kissing her jawline. "She thought that we were a 'cute couple.' Her exact words."  
  
Before Mukuro brought his lips to kiss hers, she murmured, "I'm glad she thought so."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Owari  
  
*-*-*  
  
What inspired this mess? Not sure.  
  
I just always wanted to do a Hiei/Mukuro.  
  
Of course, I want to pair Hiei with as many of the chicks of Yuu Yuu Hakusho as possible too, but that's another story.  
  
This is kind of part of another idea that I have if you didn't catch that a the end. You know that thing with Hajikami, Kaibun, Yoshi, Keisuke, and Izumi.  
  
Who are they?  
  
Just another part of my idea.  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Alastair  
  
*-*-* 


End file.
